


Paper cranes

by trashymusician



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashymusician/pseuds/trashymusician
Summary: Your second year at Fukurodani high sets off with you being seated next the the vice captain and setter for the boys volleyball club. As you try to make friends with him, it unexpectedly blooms over a small paper crane you made during lesson.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Paper cranes

It all started in the first semester of your second year. You were assigned to be seated next to someone named Akaashi Keiji. Though you two were in the same class last year, you never really talked to him unless it was about homework assignments. Other than that, you never really held a proper conversation. Since they were basically going to be table mates for the rest of the year or so, according to the class seating plan, you decided to start a small conversation with him upon entering her classroom. As you walked into class, you were greeted by your peers, walking to your assigned seat near the window as the rest of you peers continue with what they were doing before hand. 

Just your luck, you were seated near the window, where you could see the cherry blossoms and also go people watching during breaks.

You admired the view outside the window as you got lost in though. "Uh, L/N-san?" a calm, monotonous voice called out, snapping you out of your trance , whipping your head to where the voice was. "Ah, Akaashi-san." you replied, relaxing your shoulders. "Do you need anything?" "No, not really. I just saw you dozing off for a while and wanted to inform you that sensei will be reaching class soon." He replied as he brought back his focus on the book he was reading, "Ah, okay. Thank you, Akaashi-san!" you smiled, taking out your textbook and notebook. "Oh, shoot." you thought to myself, "I wanted to start a small conversation! Ahhh ~~ Curse my short attention span! I'll try and make small talk after class." you huffed as you saw your sensei entering the class.

Sensei began going through the (least favourite subject) syllabus for the year alongside handing out notes and worksheets for the new chapter we were going to learn. With the fact that you weren’t able to understand what was going on, even if you focused, you got lost really quickly and blankly stared at your worksheet, as if the answer would magically appear in your paper by some weird supernatural interference. The sensei for (least favourite subject) didn't really care if everyone paid attention or not because he knew that (least favourite subject) was indeed difficult. He didn't mind students booking consultations and still asking questions, so that at least calmed your nerves. But at this point while doing the examples, you gave up halfway through all of them. you stared at your desk, wondering what can you do during the last 10 minutes of class. You didn't want to look outside the window because you knew that you would get too engrossed with the scenery that you would miss the next period and be in your own little world. So, you took out your phone and decided to google a step by step tutorial on how to fold a paper crane. You saved the step by step photo guide, hiding your phone in your pencil case as you took out a post-it note and began folding. "Damn," you whispered to yourself, "Why is this guide so difficult to follow?!" you sighed as you put down a sad, halfway folded crane. It looked like more of a deformed cat, but you just took another post-it and began folding again, this time, succeeding. You smiled as you proudly displayed your paper crane at the corner of your desk. 

Soon enough, the bell rang, indicating that the sensei for the next subject would be arriving to the classroom soon. You turned around to open your bag as she placed a her things from (least favourite subject) and took out the required materials for (favourite subject). As you placed her things on the table, you accidentally knocked down your beloved paper crane. It would have been okay if it ended there, but no, the fan suddenly blew the crane further from you, ending up under Akaashi's table. You internally facepalmed as you could hear your internal screaming gradually getting louder from the embarrassment . You wanted to talk with Akaashi, yes. But you didn't expect your first conversation as table mates was you asking for help to pick up a tiny paper crane under a desk. 

"Um, Akaashi-san?" you called out as he hummed in response, looking at you. "Could you help me get that paper crane under your desk?" you asked, face turning red from the embarrassing situation. You never liked these kinds of scenarios because it was awkward and the conversation just had a weird atmosphere. You just stared at Akaashi as he got up from his chair, picking up the crane and placing it on your desk. You thanked him as class resumed. 

The bell for recess rang as class was dismissed. You stayed in your seat as you weren’t feeling particularly hungry at the moment. So, you decided to continue folding paper cranes, making each paper smaller and smaller until you made a 1cm by 1cm square. And then began the montage of you folding the paper; using rulers and mechanical pencils to fold and crease the paper. Oddly enough, your attempts at making the tiny crane was successful. It was pretty cute too. You smiled as you placed the 7mm crane on your table. It didn't fly away so that was already and achievement on it's own. If it flew away, you probably would have passed away because it was your most prized possession.

You continued to admire your masterpieces until you felt something tap your shoulder, it was Akaashi with a meat bun from the canteen(or cafeteria if that's what you call it). You stared at the meat bun, confused until Akaashi sighed, "It's for you. You were the only one who didn't go down to eat. I did’t see you take out any bento either, so I bought something small for you." "Ah, thank you, Akaashi-san!" you replied, taking the meat bun and eating it happily. Akaashi sat down at his desk when his eyes panned over to the little army of shrinking paper cranes on your desk. He let out a small chuckle, immediately causing you to whip your head towards him. "What's so funny?" you asked, raising an eyebrow, "Ah, sorry," He replied , "I was laughing at how many paper cranes were on your desk." pointing at the cranes displayed by size. You looked at him, failing to realise a smile was forming on your face, "Hmm, maybe one day I'll teach you how to fold paper cranes too." you said jokingly. "Sure." Akaashi replied turning back to read his book. You stared at him for a while until you heard your sensei enter class, immediately bringing your attention to lesson. 

After that small crane conversation, you and Akaashi got closer as you two found more topics to talk about, like your favourite books, writers and artists. It was amazing how some random conversation over paper cranes was the beginning of an amazing friendship. Of course, you still folded a lot of paper cranes because you found it fun, but you would sometimes randomly give them to Akaashi as well, making him smile as he looked at the cranes you’ve placed on his desk. As time went by, you couldn't help but develop feelings for setter. Your form of showing affection without really showing it was through your paper cranes. Because there was a nagging fear in your head that he did not feel the same way. So your safest bet was to give him cranes, and maybe draw occasional hearts and flowers on the wings.

It was about three months after the crane conversation, you and Akaashi became really close quickly and you two were already on first name basis. You two began to talk about the literature homework during lunch until the sudden topic of origami came up. “Keiji!” you exclaimed suddenly, "Let me teach you how to fold a paper crane! I told you that I would teach you one day, but i never got to it. So let me teach you right now!" you beamed as Akaashi could feel his heart flutter. He always wanted to learn how to fold cranes so he could give you some during lessons, but he never found the time to learn, so this was a great opportunity to do so. He too, caught feelings for you. And he wanted to show affection through paper cranes as well. Trying to hide his happiness behind his calm façade, he replied "Sure. Let me get some post-its then.", hiding the faint pink tint on his cheeks. 

Internally, you were freaking out. you were going to teach your crush how to fold paper cranes. It may sound simple and stupid, but the thought of him maybe folding cranes and giving them to you made your heart so somersaults. Your heart could win an Olympic gold medal for gymnastics when taking account how many somersaults it was doing.

For the whole lunch period, you and Akaashi were folding paper cranes, slowly guiding Akaashi in folding the cranes. In all honesty, Akaashi picked it up really fast and became really good at folding them. It was from then on that the both of you began to fold paper cranes and randomly place it on each other's desk at different times of the day. Sometimes there would be little drawings or little notes like “ガンバレ(do your best)” at the wings of the crane.

for the next four months, the both of you were exchanging cranes, oblivious to the fact that you two exchanging cranes meant the same thing; you had feelings for each other. The both of you figured that the exchange of cranes was just an inside joke of some sorts. You both wanted to confess to each other really badly, but didn't have the courage to do so because one party thought the other saw their relationship as nothing but platonic. Bokuto was painfully aware of that. He couldn’t stand seeing the both of you have feeling for each other and not confess. So one day, decided to talk to Akaashi after practice. "Come on, Akaashi! Just confess to Y/N-chan already! If you don't, then I'll just tell them myself." Bokuto complained as he slouched forward. Akaashi sighed , looking at the wing spiker "Fine. I'll confess to them. I rather have them hear it from me than you.". Upon hearing those words, Bokuto immediately perked up as he cheered until the whole gym could hear him. 

The next day after school, Akaashi decided to give you a paper crane with his confession on one of the wings after school. As you finished packing you things, you saw Akaashi place a paper crane on your desk from the corner of your eye before he left the classroom for practice. You picked up the crane smiling, thinking it was just a little present until you noticed the small note on one of the wings.

"大好きだよ" (I like you a lot)

Your entire face turned red as you read the note over and over again, making sure you read the note correctly. You whipped your head up to see if Akaashi was still around. He wasn’t. You assumed that he left because he didn’t want you to feel pressured to give an answer right away, but you immediately knew your answer to this confession of his. 

You ran home and went inside your room, screaming into your pillow as your face began to turn redder by the second with the butterflies in your stomach intensifying.

The next day, you arrived at school slightly earlier than usual, slowly peeking in to your classroom to see if Akaashi was at his seat yet. After seeing that he hasn’t reached school yet, you went over to your desk and took out a small paper crane with your response. You placed it in the middle of his desk with an additional drawing of a house with an arrow pointing to it’s roof indicating that they were to meet at the school rooftop. After setting up your crane on Akaashi’s desk, you made your way to the roof to just admire the scenery, taking the paper crane with Akaashi’s confession with you.

There was no morning practice that day, so Akaashi went to school slightly later than usual. He was expecting to see you by the window, admiring what was outside, or to see you sleeping on your desk. But you weren’t there. Your things were there, but not you yourself. He raised an eyebrow as he slowly approached his desk still staring at your empty seat. Soon enough, he reached his table. His eyes widened as he saw a small paper crane, picking it up and examining it until he saw a particular note on one of it’s wings.

"大好きだよも" (I like you a lot,too)

His eyes widened as he almost dropped the crane, quickly catching it again as if his life depended on it. He read your note again and again, making sure that what you wrote was what he thought you wrote. He couldn’t believe it. His crush liked him back. He could feel his heart exploding into a million pieces with a smile unknowingly appearing on his face. He looked again at the crane to see that the other wing had a little drawing of a house and an arrow pointing at the roof. “Is Y/N telling me to meet them at the school roof?” he pondered. He decided to give it a shot and ran out of class and up the stairs to the roof, with your crane in hand. 

As soon as he reached the roof, he opened the doors to find you leaning against the railing, admiring the view from above. The sound of the doors opening took you by surprise as you whipped your head to the door to see who was at the door of the roof. And to your joy, it was Akaashi with your paper crane in hand. You smiled as Akaashi ran towards you, smiling. “Hey Keiji-“ your sentence was suddenly cut off when you felt his lips touch yours, your face sandwiched between his hands. Your eyes widened momentarily as you began to relax and kiss back, your hands running through his messy black hair. You could feel your body warm up as the butterflies in your stomach subsided. You felt a peace like no other overwhelm you as you stood there, with Akaashi, kissing on the school rooftop. The kiss lasted probably for about two minutes until you two pulled away to catch your breaths. Afterwards, the both of you immediately began to turn redder by the second as you two stared into each other’s eyes at a loss of words.

“U-Uh, um...” Akaashi began, “Would you like to be my girlfriend/ boyfriend/ significant other?” “Of course!” you replied, still blushing but with a big smile on your face.


End file.
